Is This My Heart?
by Viole Jyu Grace
Summary: The only regret Ulquiorra Cifer had in life was that Ichigo Kurosaki did not kill him. However, what happens to an Arrancar once they die? In the case of one Ulquiora Cifer, he was going to find himself in a place he'd never even dreamed, with people he'd never imagined...and he wasn't going to trade it for the world. [BleachxRWBY] [UlquiorraxHarem]


**Summary: The only regret Ulquiorra Cifer had in life was that Ichigo Kurosaki did not kill him. However, what happens to an Arrancar once they die? In the case of one Ulquiora Cifer, he was going to find himself in a place he'd never even dreamed, with people he'd never imagined...and he wasn't going to trade it for the world. [BleachxRWBY] [UlquiorraxHarem]**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or RWBY**

 **Uqluiorra will seem somewhat OP since he's in a world with people that are a lot weaker than him. I mean let's face it, Ulquiorra could kill anyone in Remnant without trying.**

 **Current Harem:**

 **Ruby Rose**

 **Weiss Schnee**

 **Blake Belladonna**

 **Yang Xiao Long**

* * *

 **Prologue: I Am...Alive?**

 _Cold...alone...empty...I can feel the darkness around me...it is...suffocating...it is closing in...is this...death? Or is this what happens to my kind upon their death? Are we to drift through the darkness forever, alone...?_

 _How ironic...even dead, the world seeks to give me despair...I suppose this is the price one pays for following a goal to destroy the world..._

 _My memories are fuzzy...things are starting to get unclear...I followed Aizen-Sama, but why...? Why did I follow him...? I...cannot remember..._

 _I am forgetting more things...I went to the world of the living...to investigate someone with my fellow Arrancar...but who? Who was the Arrancar and...who were we investigating?_

 _The darkness is starting to get to me more...I cannot remember who I once followed...why did I follow him? What did he look like? It is all...a blur..._

 _I kidnapped a girl...she had a power that was needed...I brought her to...where did I bring her to? Why are my memories getting more and more...blurry? I do not know any longer...I can't remember..._

 _I fought a boy...he...wanted the woman I kidnapped...he fought for her, and I killed him...didn't I? No, that isn't right. He...somehow turned into a white beast of some kind...he demonstrated powers of my kind..._

 _He fought hard and nearly killed me, but I then forced him out of that state...I lost my arm and leg, and he told me to do the same to him as payback...he wanted to keep fighting on even grounds..._

 _I was going to, but I began to fade...I told him to kill me and he refused...the woman she...was not afraid of me...what I held in my hand at that time was...a heart..._

 _That body...what was his name? It's all fuzzy, but I...I must remember...I must remember...I simply must..._

 _What was the name of the boy who fought with no hope, whom I nearly killed, but fought knowing he would probably die? What was his name? What did he look like?_

 _He...he had orange hair...brown eyes...black clothing...and a black sword...what was his name...it is on the tip of my tongue..._

 _Ah...I remember now...the Shinigami with the black Bankai and the hollow mask...the one who opposed the one I followed..._

 _Ichigo Kurosaki..._

 _It is strange...he was brash...confident...annoying...and trash..._

 _And yet...I am grateful...perhaps one day I shall see him again...and be able to thank him..._

 _Yes...I shall thank him...I have wallowed in despair so long...it is time I began to climb out..._

 _Thank you...Ichigo Kurosaki..._

Green eyes snapped open as green **Reiryoku** **(Spiritual Energy)** began to flow out of the being steadily, a heavy pressure falling over the area. He slowly sat up, and looked over himself. His pure white skin. His white clothing. His black hair. His hollow mask. His hollow hole. It was all here...

"I am...alive?" Ulquiorra Cifer whispered.

* * *

Ulquiorra sat on top of a cliff, looking over a city. "This place...it is far more advanced than Karakura town...why is that? How long have I been dead? Did Aizen-sama succeed in his mission? Or was Ichigo Kurosaki able to defeat him before he could?"

The Quatra Espada sighed before drawing his Zanpakutō: Murcielago. "How is it I am alive, with all of my Hollow Powers and my Zanpakutō? It does not make sense to me..."

He sheathed it before looking over the town. "Perhaps...this is suppose to be my second change..." he said to himself. "I tried to destroy the world with Aizen-sama...perhaps now is a chance to right that wrong..."

A nod. "Yes...that is what I shall do from now on...I shall try to make this world a better place...but first I shall gather information..." His stomach growled. "...After I eat..."

* * *

Ulquiorra sat with a small book in his hands, reading quietly in a book store. He ran through the pages. _'I see...'_ he thought to himself. _'I am not in a different time, but rather a different world...humans here are able to use the manifestation of their souls known as 'Aura', which I believe my_ _ **Reiryoku**_ _can be substituted for, as it is a type of soul energy._

 _'The world is overrun with creatures made from darkness that wear masks, and are called Grimm. Are they similar to Hollows? If so, does it mean a Grimm can become an Arrancar by removing its mask? No...I do not think so...these Grimm have the intelligence of beasts, and while they are able to get smarter, they do not evolve as Hollows do. It is likely only a coincidence.'_

He continued to read. _'The world is protected by people known as 'Huntsmen and Huntresses'. I assume this means they hunt down Grimm...interesting...but it appears to be a Huntsman or Huntress, one must gain an official license...how would I go about receiving this license...? I must do more research...'_

Ulquiorra began to read through several books, until he found one containing the information he needed. _'Let's see...I can become a Huntsman by attending a School created specifically to train Huntsman and Huntresses. There is one each for the 4 Kingdoms of this world...for Vale, there is Beacon Academy. For Vacuo, there is Shade Academy. For Mistral, there is Haven Academy. And for Atlas, there is Atlas Academy. Out of the 4 Schools, the best one is considered to be Beacon...how convenient, as I believe I am currently in Vale...'_

Closing his eyes, he started to think about his options. He could become a Huntsman at any of these schools...but as he thought, he knew there was only one choice for him. He was going to attend Beacon Academy.

He swore it.

* * *

"Do you know why you are here today?" a blonde woman- Glynda Goodwitch- asked Ulquiorra as he stood in front of her. The two were in the arena at Beacon. Each person went in order of their first name for the test, and nobody watched the other person's test, to make sure they didn't try and get on a team with solely a person who was strong later.

"I am going to be taking the entrance exam to enter Beacon Academy, as I have not attended any other school previous to this one," he said to her in his emotionless voice. He could see the woman was unnerved by his tone, but he didn't care.

"Correct," she nodded. "What you have to do is simple. You shall be facing off against a former 4th year student, who graduated last year, and has gained their hunter license. You shall fight them, and try to not be beaten within 10 minutes. If you succeed, you shall be accepted. Is that clear?"

Ulquiorra simply nodded.

Glynda nodded as well, and she walked to the side of the ring.

A man walked in. He had white hair, and green eyes, wearing a red cloak and brown pants. He grinned at Ulquiorra. "Looks like I'm fighting you eh kid? The name is Gerard. Let's see if you can last 10 minutes, alright?"

"Okay."

"Good!" Gerard grinned.

Glynda started the timer.

She wasn't prepared to see Gerard get sent flying across the arena and slam into the wall, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he passed out. Glynda looked at Ulquiorra with shock written all over her face.

"..." Ulquiorra stood there in silence for ten minutes. Glynda didn't move, and nor did Gerard, who was passed out. Once the timer went off to show ten minutes had passed, he looked to Glynda. "I have passed, correct?"

She nodded. "Y-yes, you have. You are expected to be on one of the Bullheads at the start of term."

Ulquiorra nodded before he turned and left.

Glynda used her powers to fix the wall and she had Gerard taken to the infirmary. "That boy..." she mumbled. "He is going to make life at Beacon- as Ozpin would say- interesting..."

* * *

Ulquiorra stood in a store at night, looking over Dust. _'How interesting...'_ he thought to himself. _'These humans rely on this strange type of crystal called Dust...and with it they are able to use the forces of nature...I shall need to get some of this and experiment..."_

He was engrossed in his thoughts. So much so that he didn't notice some people coming into the store and threatening the old man who ran it. He didn't notice them starting to steal Dust. But he DID notice one of them standing behind him, pointing their sword at him and the girl that was only a few feet from him.

She was listening to music, rather loudly, on her headphones, so she didn't hear anything. She had black hair with red tips, and silver eyes. Her clothing style was red and black. She wore a black dress with a red outline, and a red cape. On her waist was a silver rose emblem. On her lower back was a strange looking device that Ulquiorra was unable to identify. Probably a weapon.

"Alright you two, put your hands where I can see 'em!" he called out to both of them. The girl didn't notice. Ulquiorra just glanced back before scoffing and returning to examining the dust crystals. This- naturally- annoyed the thief. "Hey, I said hands in the air! You got a death wish or something!" He grabbed both their shoulders and turned them around.

Ulquiorra looked annoyed, while the girl looked at the man in confusion. "Huh?" The man pointed to his ears and the girl lowered her headphones. "Yes?"

"I said, put your hands in the air, now!" he told them both.

"Are you...robbing us?" the girl asked.

"Yes!" the man told her in frustration.

"Ohhh..." In response to this, the girl hit the man with her tiny fist so hard he got sent into a wall.

 _'Not bad power in the punch,'_ Ulquiorra thought. _'This girl has potential...though she is still trash.'_

Another man run up to them. "Freeze!" he pointed his gun at the two of them. In response, the girl tackled him out the window, while Ulquiorra used a **_Sonido_** **(Sound Ceremony)** to appear outside, standing on top of a building. He would not be interfering in this fight, but he would be observing.

He watched with his emotionless eyes as the girl defeated all of the men attacking her with incredible ease. Her weapon was easily identifiable now. It was a scythe, while also being some sort of gun. Ulquiorra knew she could not defeat him though. His **_Hierro_** **(Iron Skin)** was too strong to be broken through by mere bullets. And while she was quick and her blade was strong, his _Sonido_ was faster than her speed.

He was just too strong for her.

He snapped out of his thoughts as an orange haired man with a bowler hat and a cigar began to speak. "Well, Red," he said, deciding to call the girl after her colour theme. "I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening," he dropped his cigar and crushes it with his cane, "and as much as I'd love to stick around..." he lifted up the cane and pointed it at her. "I'm afraid this," a small glass scope popped out the bottom of the cane, "is where we part ways."

He pulled the trigger on his cane, a red blast accompanied by a loud sound shot from his cane and towards the girl. She jumped out of the way with ease, but Ulquiorra's eyes were on the criminal. He- using surprising speed- had run to another building and began to climb up the ladder. The girl was quick to follow, and the man stood at the edge of the building, before a bullhead rose up into the air and he jumped on.

"End of the line, Red!" the orange haired man yelled before he threw a dust crystal at the girl's feet before sending another blast at it, causing a small explosion. Ulquiorra had seen something however. An instant before the bullet hit, a woman had jumped down and formed a shield. "Whoa-ho-ho!" the orange haired man cheered, before he saw something in the smoke. "Huh?"

As the smoke cleared, the form of Glynda Goodwitch holding up a shield in front of the girl was visible. Glynda waved her hand and several purple projectiles fired at the bullhead, hitting it. The orange haired man tumbled around before he regained his balance and headed to the front of the bullhead.

Glynda didn't seem pleased. She shot energy into the air, and storm clouds began to form above the bullhead. Glynda lowered her arm and shards began to fall on top of it, stabbing into it, causing it to lose some balance.

Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed as he saw a woman in a red dress step into view on the bullhead. She shot a blast of fire at Glynda, who merely blocked it with her shield, sending embers around her and the silver eyed girl. The woman raised her arm, causing the area to light up. Glynda and the girl dove out of the way, and Glynda began to control the shards of building, gathering them into a large, makeshift spear, that she fired at the bullhead.

The woman in the red dress fired blasts of fire that broke the spear apart, before it simply reformed. The driver tilted the bullhead, causing it to ricochet off the top of it. The shards broke apart, before Glynda waves her arms and they gathered into 3 separate spears, ready to pierce the bullhead. The woman looked annoyed, before she spread her arms out and a burst of fire stop Glynda's attack in its tracks.

The bullhead began to turn, and the black haired girl began to fire bullets, which the woman stopped with her bare hands. She waved her arm, and symbols appeared under the two women. They dove out of the way. The side door of the bullhead closed before it turned and flew away.

Ulquiorra pointed a finger as green energy gathered at his fingertip. "You shall not run," he spoke softly. " _ **Cero**_." A green beam of energy fired. The bullhead dodged out of the way, and he sighed. He could have given chase, but it would have been pointless. at least in his mind.

He turned to leave, but saw Glynda was in front of him, holding the silver eyed girl by her cape. "And where do you think you are going?" she asked him with narrowed eyes.

"...Home," Ulquiorra said emotionlessly to her. He wanted to sleep.

* * *

"I hope you realise that your actions tonight will not taken lightly, you two," Glynda Goodwitch said sternly as she paced back and forth behind the two of them in a police interrogation room with a spotlight. The girl- who Ulquiorra found out was called Ruby Rose- looked nervous, while he himself kept his emotionless face. "You put yourselves and others in grave danger."

"They started it!" Ruby complained.

Glynda walked in front of them, reviewing the footage of Ruby fighting. "If it were up to me," she said, "you'd be sent home...With a pat on the back..." Ruby looked hopeful, until Glynda turned her stern glare on the two of them. "And a slap on the wrist." She whipped her crop down, and Ruby pulled her hand back fearfully. Ulquiorra showed no reaction.

"But..." Glynda spoke, and Ulquiorra could tell she was trying not to sigh, "there is someone here who would like to meet you two."

Glynda stepped to the side as a man with silver hair and light brown eyes walked into the room, holding a mug of coffee and a plate of cookies. Ulquiorra stared at the man. This man was none other than Beacon's headmaster- Professor Ozpin.

He could not get a reading on him. He was...different from other people. Ulquiorra could tell.

"Ruby Rose," he said as he leaned forward, looking at Ruby. "You...have silver eyes." He stated.

"U-um...?" Ruby looked confused.

Ozpin shifted his gaze to Ulquiorra Cifer. "And Ulquiorra Cifer," he leaned in to get a look at Ulquiorra, who simply kept his face emotionless. "You...are an a mystery."

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"So!" Ozpin pulled back, gesturing to the footage of Ruby fighting. "Where did you learn to do this?"

"S-Signal Academy," she said, trying for a smile.

"They taught you how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Well, one teacher in particular," Ruby admitted.

"I see..." Ozpin put the plate of cookies down, and Ruby ate one of then tentatively, before she began to wolf them down. "It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow..." Ozpin gained a little far off look in his eyes.

"Mmmm," Ruby said with her mouth full of cookies, "Thash muh unkul!" Ozpin looked at Ruby a little weirdly, and she quickly swallowed and wiped her mouth. "Sorry. That's my uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal! I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now I'm all like- Hooowah! Witchaaaa! Hoooooo!" she said as she made karate like moves.

Ozpin looked a little amused, "So I've noticed." His gaze turned to Ulquiorra, and the screen shifted to footage of him firing a _**Cero**_ from his finger tip. "And where did you learn how to do this?"

Ulquiorra stared at him blankly. "I have been able to do that for as far back as I am able to remember," he told Ozpin. "It is not a skill unique to me. My..." Ulquiorra stopped for a second, trying to think of an appropriate word, "comrades were able to do it as well. And no. I am not going to teach anyone how to do that."

"And where exactly did you learn it?" Ozpin pressed.

Ulquiorra sighed, "A place from outside of Remnant, known as **Hueco Mundo (Hollow World)**. Again, do not ask about it, because I shall not tell you."

Ozpin nodded, before his gaze shifted to Ruby. "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well..." Ruby took a breath. "I want to be a Huntress."

Ulquiorra blinked a little. This little girl wanted to be a Huntress? To risk her life to kill monsters? Why?

"You want to slay monsters," Ozpin said.

Ruby nodded. "Yeah. I only have two more years of training at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon! You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress because I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, 'Hey I might as well make a career out of it!' I mean the police are alright, but Huntsman and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and really, gosh, you know!"

 _'...Dear god it's like listening to Yammy whine and moan, except she's excited and happy...'_ Ulquiorra thought to himself.

"Do you know who I am?" the silver haired man asked.

"You're Professor Ozpin," Ruby said. "Your the headmaster at Beacon."

"Hello."

"Nice to meet you."

"You want to come to my school?" Ozpin asked her.

She nodded, "More than anything."

Ozpin glanced at Glynda, who rolled her eyes and looked away, before he looked back to Ruby with a small smile. "Well, okay." Ruby's smile widened, and Ozpin looked at Ulquiorra. "And what of you? What is your reason to be a Huntsman?"

Ulquiorra stared at Ozpin for a minute, before he answered. "This is my second chance," he told Ozpin. "I wasted my first one. And I shall not let this second chance pass me by."

Ozpin stared at Ulquiorra for several moments, as if he were trying to get a read on him. Finally, he nodded. "I see..." he stood. "I look forward to seeing the both of you at Beacon."

* * *

Ulquiorra was leaning against the window of the Bullhead, his eyes closed as he ignored the talking around him. He wondered vaguely about the silver eyed girl- Ruby. Was she on this plane? Or had she gotten on an earlier one?

He sighed as he realised it was none of his business. He slowly opened his eyes as he heard Glynda's voice. Looking, he saw it was a hologram. _"Hello, and welcome to Beacon,"_ she said. _"My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honour of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."_ With her piece said, the hologram faded.

Everyone moved to the windows, and Ulquiorra glanced out to see they had a very nice view of Vale as they flew over it. His eyes shifted around the ship before he closed them. _'This is my second chance...'_ he thought. _'A chance to redeem my past actions...a chance to protect instead of destro-'_ his thoughts were cut off as he heard the sound of someone being violently sick.

His eyes followed the sound, and saw it coming from a blonde boy, who was throwing up on his way to a trash can. _'...Maybe this was a bad idea after all...'_


End file.
